Knowledge is Power, and Power is Sex
by nodeerskulls
Summary: Miraak/F!DB She kneeled before reason and logic, and her precious books and knowledge. A quest from Herma-Mora will lead her to kneeling before the First Dragonborn, in ways she never imagined possible.


She knew she had to kill him, absorb his soul and eat him whole out of existence and clean his scourge off the face of Solstheim, but all she could was lust after him. Power calls for more power, and there is no greater power, no greater desire for dominance than that of a dragon. And so, when two dragons meets, their strength calls to each other, to devour, to battle, to consume in whichever way possible.

Dragons are asexual. They do not reproduce, and they don't lust for anything but supremacy. But in the bodies of human this thirst and hunger turns into many other things, and as such, all Dragonborns were prone to excess, obsession, compulsion and debauchery. She had read about her soul-ancestors, the other Dragonborns, and how they all had fallen, sooner or later, to their base draconic desires. Some lost themselves in gluttony and avarice, others amidst the bodies of whores and beautiful men, while others, like herself…lost themselves in knowledge, devouring man-made books and dragon souls in the search for the ultimate knowledge. Knowledge is, after all, power.

And perhaps that was why Hermaeus Mora had chosen her, called to her while she was in a research frenzy, holed up in the Archmage's tower with only her studies and her duties. She couldn't resist his promise of infinite knowledge and eternal access to all the secrets of the world. And truly, how hard could it be to slay one such as her? Dragonborn were all alike, in the end, and by knowing her weaknesses, she knew his.

It was a level of intimacy she was not adjusted to. She had never lusted after a man, just after what power and knowledge. But when she finally came to face her nemesis, she didn't know whether to fall on her knees and submit to him, or devour him and his soul and prove, once and for all, her supremacy.  
Little did she know she ended up doing a little bit of both, in ways she didn't know possible.

-xx-

He's hidden by his mask and thick robes, but she can see the planes of his body, taut and hard underneath it all, imposing and dangerous, towering over her. She's bloody and wounded and incredibly vulnerable, and he has his foot on her chest, pressing hard until she almost loses her breath.

"Did you think you could really beat me, little Dragonborn? I am far older, far more powerful than you, far wiser… better in every single way.". He presses harder, and she gasps in pain, clawing at his boot. He tilts his head to the side, as if analyzing her, sizing her up. But she feels his glare his different than that of an opponent. He seems…amused?

He straddles her, letting himself be heavy on top of her. She can feel him, all of him, her armour so torn and useless that it's nothing more than an artifice by that point. She thrashes beneath his hips as he holds her down, and she can see him grow more and more excited beneath his robes. The sadist was loving this! She growls at him, and he chuckles, low and haughty, and pushes her down on the ground harder, immobilizing her. She cannot move, she cannot thrash, and she cannot throw him off. His large hand wraps around her throat, and squeezes. The fight is over.

She feels dizzy and hot all over, from blood loss and from the outrage at being defeated, humiliated like this. There's no greater insult to those of dragon soul than to be in such a submissive position, to be at the mercy of their opponent. A part of her wishes he'd grant her a swift death and save her the shame. Another part can't have enough of it, being underneath someone more powerful than her. She feels the weight and expectations of the world have fallen of her shoulders. He is stronger, in both mind and body, too much time between them to be able to catch up, and so Maedhra tells herself that she can finally have an excuse to relax, to let herself be toyed with instead of toying with others to garner more strength. In what she thinks are her final moments, she relaxes.

He squeezes her throat harder, until she can feel it bruising, until she's clawing at his hand and gasping for air. His masked face is a mere few centimeters from her face, and she sees his eyes stare back at her, heavy lidded and amused, the pupils dilated as if he were in the middle of fucking her, not killing her. He's panting and laughing, and she can feel his erection pressing against her. He stops squeezing an starts trailing his hand down her neck, caressing her jugular, scratching at her throat.

She takes a big gulp of air, but she doesn't fight back, not anymore. She's accepted her fate. He tears off her helmet, letting her long brown hair splay underneath her head like a halo. He regards her for a moment: her eyes, half-lidded in a combination of lust and fear, her plump lips parted and bloody, her face bruised. His eyes trail down to her jawline, her throat and her jugular, violently pulsating with her increased heart beat. Her fear is delicious. Her submission is even better. Nothing pleases a dragon more than domination, and he had her under his control…but not totally. And that just won't do.

He takes his mask and tosses it to the side. His hand slides down her neck, making her shiver. He rips off her armour and her under-bodice, and she gasps, her chest now exposed. He trails his eyes down to her breasts, her nipples pert from the cold, her skin raising in goose-bumps from his touch.  
"From how I see it, little Dragonborn…" he says, his voice husky, his eyes devouring her hungrily "You have two options. We either make a deal, or you die."

"What kind of deal?"

"Rather simple, really. It's been long since I've had…" he grabs one of her breasts, tweaking her nipple between his fingers "…total submission. So here's my deal: you give yourself to me, and you do my bidding, and you'll be my second in command. Or…" he slaps her face, making her half-scream, half-moan "…I kill you."

He grabs her face and makes her face him, to see the fear and pleasure in her eyes and delight in it. Oh, but he knows what she wants, and she's soft and pliable and just waiting to be told what to do. That's the nature of corruption the dragon soul does to the human body: it makes it lusts to be dominated and to dominate.

He kisses her, licking and sucking at her plump lips, his hand on her throat, squeezing in warning. One sudden move and he could undo her breath. He bites at her bottom lip, drawing blood, and she parts her mouth for him. Gods, but she is young and innocent, and he loves corrupting innocent things. He pulls at her hair while their tongues wrestle, and she moans in his mouth, clawing at his chest. His mouth moves to her throat, and he bites there, hard, marking her as his. She lets out a low moan and whimpers under his touch. His hand trails down, ripping the rest of her armour. He trails his hand from the dip between her breasts to her stomach to under, to her womanhood, and cups it, enjoying her delicious mewls. He caresses her folds, enjoying how wet she is for him, how she enjoyed being toyed with and defeated. His mouth goes to her breast, and he starts sucking and kneading, enjoying their fullness. She writhes underneath him, and goes to disrobing him.

He stops and slaps her. She moans and grabs at her cheek. "Did I tell you you were allowed to touch me, minx?" Silence. "Answer me!"  
"N-no."  
" 'No, master.' "  
"No, master." She mimics and looks up at him, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. He smirks, knitting his fingers through her hair.  
'Get up!' he orders, and he drags her up not so gently. 'Let me have a look at you.' She fidgets his gaze. "Stand still, little Dragonborn, or there will be consequences."

His eyes trail her body from top to bottom, and she can feel herself getting hot under his gaze, hornier by the minute. He hums in approval. Her dark hair is long, making her look more demure than a Dragonborn ought to be, innocent and vulnerable, and it half-covered her pert nipples, brushing against her breasts and hanging down to her belly and her thin waist. Her hips are wide and inviting, and between her legs he can see her sex, dripping wet and waiting for his touch. She shivers and he moans in pleasure at seeing her so vulnerable.  
He once more takes her by the air, and pushes her down on her knees. She looks up at him, puppy-eyed and scared, and he has to abstain himself from taking her right then and there. "It's time for your first act of servitude, little Dragonborn. Disrobe me."

Her thin fingers work through the clasps and buttons, and he is soon naked in front of her. His chest and shoulders are wide, with sinewy muscles and a fine trail of dark hair leading to his navel, then circling the base of his erect member. She stares at it, at its veins and wet tip, and she makes a move to touch it, but he slaps her hand away like he would an insolent child.  
"First rule of this game: always ask permission. No matter the…circumstances."  
"May I…touch it…Master?" her voice trembles, thick with desire but unsure of her situation.  
"You may…but only with your mouth and tongue. Now get to work before I change my mind about this…arrangement."

Her first lick is tentative, but it's incredibly close to push him over the edge and shove her head onto it, choking him with his member. Gods, he hadn't lain with a woman in centuries, trapped as he was. How he missed this!  
She gives it another lick, trailing her tongue slowly from top to bottom, and then he can't restrain himself, and pushes her mouth on top of it, pumping her head up and down. He groans as she lets out a moan, making his whole cock vibrate in her mouth. And then he suddenly stops her.

"Get on all fours."

She does, and shivers. He knees behind her, and touches her sex, spreading her lips with his fingers, looking at her arousal. He was hungry, and she was the only way he could sate this hunger. He plunges his mouth into her, and she squirms, making to move away. He grabs her hips so hard she feels them bruise underneath his fingers, pushes her sex on his face and continues his ministrations. He licks at her folds and then at her nub, slowly making way to her center, and then yet again penetrates her with his tongue, making her scream and moan. He smirks and continues, his tongue lapping in an out, and she collapses, ass up and face down on Apocrypha's floor.

He adds a finger and starts making a hither-to motion, massaging her most pleasurable spot, and then adds another, stretching her, preparing her for what's to come. He speeds up, stimulating her hole with his fingers and her clit with flicks of his tongue, and she shudders and moans under his touch, the total submission he was looking forward to ever since he first laid eyes upon her. When he adds a third finger, she downright screams, half-pain half-pleasure, and that only motivates him to push further, faster and deeper until he's last knuckle deep into her and she's mewling and thrashing and screaming his name. With his other hand he slaps her ass, and moans in her folds at hearing her scream again. He slaps harder, and she shudders underneath his touch.

He continues his ministrations, and she screams his name, one last time, her legs trembling and buckling underneath her until there's nothing left keeping her up but his fingers still plunged inside her. She cums screaming his name, and the dragon inside him roars his victory. But he was still not done…

She slumps away from him, exhausted from her orgasm, but that only spurs him further. He slaps her ass again, and pulls her towards him by her legs "I'm not done with you yet, you mewling quim!". She moans in pleasure, pain, or both, and he can feel his cock twitch, eager to finally fill her to the brim and make her totally his.

He caresses her folds with the tip of his cock until she's asking for it.  
"Do you want it?" he asks, voice husky and low.  
She nods, her cheeks ablaze.  
"How much?" Silence. He slaps her ass again. "How much?!"  
"Very much!"  
"Do you swear fealty to me?"  
"Yes!"  
He puts the tip in, just a little. She makes to move and impale herself on him, but his strong hands stop her, stopping her hips.  
"Not yet. Do you swear that you'll do my bidding?"  
"Yes, I swear! Now please just fuck me already!"  
He slides his cock halfway in, and chuckles. "Last question, don't get impatient. Do you submit yourself wholly to me, dragon soul and human body?"  
"Yes, gods yes, just put it in already!" and she pushes her hips down on his member until he's fully into her. They both moan.  
"I hope you realize that was a binding oath, poppet."  
"Will you just fuck me already, you pompous jerk?!"

He laughs, and starts pumping, slowly at first, then faster and harder, filling her to the brim, making her scream and moan, grabbing her breasts and slapping her ass all the while. He fucks her until she's a mewling mess underneath him, thrusting as hard as he can, pleasuring her and hurting her at the same time, showing her who her master is, who the real Dragonborn is. He leans into her back and bites at her shoulder as he thrusts into her, marking her again as his.

He can feel her dragon soul stir inside of her, submitting fully to him, becoming one with his, intrinsically linked and servile to his. And he'll fuck her hard enough to remove all rebellious thoughts from her pretty little head. He grabs her by the hair and pushes her on her face, ass up, and continues pumping into her, relishing in how tight and wet she was for him, how good this fuck was, how hot she was so vulnerable underneath him. When she starts cumming he thrusts even harder inside her, and he feels her walls constrict around him. He lets out a victorious roar and pushes inside her to the the hilt and spills his seed, scratching at her ass and back.

His dragon roars, and she can feel hers bow down to its might.

-xx-

here will be many fucks like that, some harder and some gentler, and with time, even a sort of companionship. But most of all, he uses her to rule by force and by might, sending her to do his bidding while he rules from his temple in Solstheim. He fucks her on his throne and on every sacred stone and taints the land with their union, marking it as his just as he did her and her soul.

But what Miraak knows not is what Maedhra does when she's out of his sight and off his cock. What Miraak orders her to take through force, she takes through guile. Miraak is a tyrant, but she makes it so that theirs is a rightful, merciful rule. Where Miraak wants to inflict violence, Maedhra goes and negociates her way towards what he wants. In time, all provinces fall under their rule. Empires are laid at their feet and the world is theirs.

Miraak thinks it's all his doing; Maedhra knows better. For they only know her face, and her voice. They know him by name only, a shadow in the wind. They know her as a peaceful ruler, and she has their love and respect. Their subjugation is paradise to them, because, after all, what the mortal mind craves most is being dominated. And her kind of subjugation is sweet and gentle like her temper and her touch.

Behind every great man is even a greater woman. But there comes a time when the woman doesn't need the man anymore. And that time has come. After all, dragons always had power struggles, did they not?

Maedhra looks over her domain and smirks.


End file.
